


Reunion

by honeyharperofficial284



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Archenemies - Freeform, Other, Renegades, more like flash backs, not extremely graphic depictions of violence but still depictions, renegades trilogy - Freeform, supernova, supernova spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyharperofficial284/pseuds/honeyharperofficial284
Summary: This is a fic about Evie and Nova reuniting and it was written for an online content exchange.WARNING FOR SUPERNOVA SPOILERS!
Relationships: Evie Artino | Margaret White | Magpie & Nova Artino | Nightmare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Reunion

Nova had no idea of why Magpie wanted to talk with her alone. Neither of them had ever really liked each other and their battle over Nova’s bracelet only increased it. Why Magpie was so attached to it Nova had no idea other then her metal sensing powers. yes it was stardust metal but surely there had to be more of that around the world that she could sense.

Magpie was waiting anxiously, the silver bullet rolling around in her fingers. Her dark curls covered her large brown eyes as she bounced her leg from where she sat.

“Does this have something to do about the bracelet?” Nova asked, sitting on a random chair in the room.

Usually Magpie was spunky and always bit back at everything said to her with some snappy remark and glared. Now her eyes were glued to the floor as she hugged her knees. She was nervous and scared which didn’t help clear any confusion Nova had.

“My name is Evie Artino. I was killed at 11 months old by a hitman. My sister was kidnapped that night. They renamed me Margaret White. I survived and got my powers from the bullet.”

Evie stared at the floor still, big brown eyes unable to move from their spot. Nova herself was frozen in shock. It was all wrong.

Evie was dead. Evie was supposed to be dead. If Evie was still alive then Nova had abandoned her baby sister twice. She had abandoned her Evie.

“No. My sister is dead. You’re not her!” Nova snapped, in a rage. “Is this some sort of sick joke!”

Evie was dead. That was final. Nova heard her cry, then the gunshot, and then silence. She had seen the blood. Evie was dead through and through.

“And you’re supposed to have been kidnapped and disappear off the face of the planet but somehow you’re still here too.”

Nova was speechless. If Magpie really was Evie, how long had she known? Had she always known? Was that part of the reason she resented Nova so much? Did Evie, no Magpie, known that Nova had left her for dead?

Questions flew through her mind and her stomach churned. This was not supposed to be happening. Nova had no family. Nova had no one but Leroy and her Renegade friends. Her family was gone.

But now as she looked more closely at the child and mulled it over, she could start to understand how it was possible.

Nova could not actually tell if Evie was breathing or not and Ace had taken her away to fast for her to know. If she was and he knew, there was no chance he would have pointed it out. Magpie said that she was shot as a baby, her parents killed and her older sister kidnapped, but that she survived because she got her powers after taking the bullet. That stupid silver bullet that she always had around like a keepsake. Why the council had let an 11 month old baby keep a silver bullet Nova would never know but knowing Magpie now, she had a feeling that even as a baby she just didn’t let them.

The powers made sense too. She could sense metals and must have been immune to some of the ways they could be used. And of course the very item she would seek out was the bracelet Nova always wore, the exact one that her father made hours before he was killed. And when the star was added, the star that Nova’s father had made and put inside of her, Magpie’s curiosity over the bracelet only soared.

They were similar too. Adrian said it always had amused him about how they were so much alike but could hardly get along. Both of them had similar demeanors and a knack at getting themselves into trouble, though Magpie sought petty crimes while Nova went for treason, murder, and espionage. They looked a lot alike. Both of them had soft black curls, sharp features, and were half-Pilipino half-Italian. It made more sense then Nova wanted to admit.

She left Evie behind more then before she was shot. She had left Evie behind after that and again and again with every time they separated and Nova did not know they were related.

Tears welled in Nova’s eyes. So badly she had wanted her sister to be alive and now that she had her, she wasn’t sure how she felt.

“You hate me for leaving you don’t you? That’s why you hate me so much?”

Evie laughed dryly. “Of course not. I hated you because you got the bracelet and the cool powers and I didn’t. We have the same genetics but I don’t get to have the capability to knock someone out for hours. Absolute bullshit!”

“Watch your mouth.”

“Or what. You’re not my mom!”

“We don’t have one. As far as I’m concerned if we’re sisters that means I’m in charge of you.”

“Well you see, this is adding to the list of why I don’t like you. Didn’t like you,” she corrected. “I can’t be mad at you. I thought I had no one left other then an insane murderer who tried to kill the entire city. If you were alive I assumed that you were trapped somewhere with no escape and if you were ever found, it would be because they found your body floating down the river.”

Nova’s eyes widened. That was gruesome for a now 12 year old girl to have been thinking about for 11 years.

Even though that she was pissed at all the shit Evie had given her, she let it go. It didn’t matter anymore. What mattered was that they were together and Nova would never leave her sister again. She also needed to make sure that Evie knew that she loved her relentlessly and wasn’t going to abandon her ever again.

“Evie, I never meant to let you get hurt. Dad just told me to run and I did and when I realized what I had done and went to go get you, even though I knew it might get me killed, he shot you. You were asleep and you were in the blankets and I prayed you would be quiet an then you started screaming and he shot you and then-” Tears filled Nova’s eyes and rolled down her cheeks, falling onto her shirt. “And then there was silence. I assumed you were dead and even if Ace hadn’t taken me away, I don’t think I would have ever been able to bring myself to look at you if I thought you were dead.”

“I don’t blame you. I had seen what happened whenever someone brought up your sister and I just watched as you broke down in your eyes. I knew you never meant to let me get hurt. I would have done the same no doubt.”

Without warning she hugged Nova tightly, head burrowing in her shoulder. Nova kissed the top of her head and cradled her sister. She had waited her whole life to be able to tell Evie that she was sorry and to be able to hold her like when she was little and now she had that chance.

“I want to stay with you if I can,” Evie said, looking up at Nova with those big brown eyes.

“Evie you can always stay with me.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Evie then pulled away from the hug. “Wait does this mean I’m not going to get much taller then 5'2?”

“Hey!’ Nova playfully shoved her. "Be nice to your sister.”


End file.
